Operation:TwiLuna
by pjcrazy
Summary: A hilarious romantic comedy with Discord, Celly and Cadence playing matchmakers for two obviously-in-love alicorns named Luna and Twilight, who seem a bit...oblivious? Celestia has subtlety, Cadence knows romance, and Discord is chaos! Together, they will be unstoppable! Operation Twiluna is Go! What could possibly go wrong? Winner of the Twiluna competition over at Fimfiction
1. Operation: Twiluna is GO!

**This story was originally written for the first Twiluna competition over at fimfiction, under my other pen name Twilight the Scribe. I have to say it was an amazing experience. Not only did I win first place in the competition, my story gained more than 550 upvotes and more than 600 favorites in less than two weeks, allowing it to be featured in less than 24 hours for four days straight! I then decided to post this story here so that the bronies here can also enjoy this one crazy ride. :) Hope you all like it!**

**Btw, for my followers that aren't bronies, I swear solemnly on the river styx that two of the three parts of the next chapter of Help from Another World have already been finished and approved by me foster sister. It's less than a week from completion! the problem isnt that it's too short. The problem is fitting all the epicness I have written into less than 10k words! So don't worry, it's coming soon.**

**For everypony else, enjoy!**

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

It was a quiet and beautiful night. Princess Cadence gazed out over the crystal balcony over her small kingdom, watching the last of the crystal ponies retire to bed. Humming a small tune, she happened to glance up at the sky, where her brow suddenly creased in confusion. "Huh?" There was definitely something new in the sky, something _very_ familiar. Before she could do anything, however, there was a bright white flash, and she vanished from the Crystal Empire. Moments later, in the empty space where she had been standing, a white note appeared with a burst of confetti and landed on the floor. "_gone to extremely private princess meeting, be right back!"_

_=o=o=o_

Princess Celestia was having a good night. The day's worries and stresses over, she lay on her favorite cushion beside the roaring fire, contentedly reading a scroll. She had removed most of her royal regalia, and was now relaxing completely. Suddenly, there was a loud trumpet blast and a bright flash, and she too vanished from her room.

=o=o=o=

The two princesses found themselves in a large, richly decorated council chamber, seated around a curved mahogany table. Celestia immediately recognized it as the Canterlot Castle Council Chamber, one of the most important and useful rooms of the castle - with some changes. For one, the traditional lamps had been removed from the ceiling, replaced by silver disco spheres that threw sprinkles of light everywhere. In vases placed at intervals around the room, bright blue bouquets of Poison Joke waved merrily. Celestia and Cadence instinctively scooted as far as possible from the vases. Discord had only recently pranked the entire Canterlot castle with a sack of Poison Joke. It had taken nearly a whole day before the Twilight had sent the cure from Ponyville. Some of the castle staff still hadn't gotten over it. Speaking of which…

"WELCOME, WELCOME, EVERYPONY, TO THE VERY FIRST MEETING OF THE DISCORD COUNCIL!" There was a loud thunderclap, and chocolate milk began raining down the room from no apparent source. At the head of the table, there was the brightest flash of light yet, and the Spirit of Chaos and Harmony himself, Discord, flashed in lounging on a huge cloud of cotton candy, to be met with canned applause from all corners of the room.

Cadence rolled her eyes. "Discord. Why are we here again?"

Discord grinned. "Well hello to you too, Cady, I'm fine, thank you."

Celestia tapped her hoof impatiently on the table. "Discord, you had better have a good reason for bringing us here on such short notice. What do you want?"

Discord shrugged, then poked his head around furtively, as if checking for eavesdroppers, then coiled around Celestia's shoulders and whispered into her ear. "It's about your sister…"

Celestia shrugged him off. "What is it about Luna?"

Cadence suddenly looked interested. "Is it about the stars in the sky?"

Discord nodded gleefully. "Exactly!" He threw some popcorn at Cadence, who dodged them unamusedly. He turned to Celestia. "Tell me, Celly, how _is _our dear Lulu recently?"

Celestia frowned. "What do you mean?"

Discord shrugged and shoved some popcorn into his mouth. "Has she been more withdrawn lately, spending more time in her room, gazing out her window towards a small town, been rearranging the stars...that sort of thing?"

Celestia quirked an eyebrow. "Now that you mention it, she _has _seemed more distracted lately, and more eager to go to Ponyville. She seems especially interested in knowing more about Twilight. And why have you been spying on my sister?"

"I didn't" He retorted. "Those guards told me all I needed to know."

Celestia sighed. "Please get to the point, Discord."

Discord grinned and pulled out a scroll. "No. Now let's talk about our dear Twilight Sparkle. She has been, and I quote, 'Spending a lot more time looking up at the night sky, making lots of star charts, pacing around at night and not getting enough sleep. She also flushes whenever I ask her about it, but I've noticed she spends a lot more time awake when it's the full moon. Do you think something's wrong with her? Signed, Spike."'He stashed the scroll back to wherever it had come from.

Celestia's mouth dropped open. "DISCORD! How did you even get into my letter safe?"

Discord had an infuriating smirk on his face. "I have my ways. So what do you think? Have you joined together the dots yet?"

Cadence gasped in realization. "You mean…Twilight and Luna…?"

Discord blew a kazoo in her face. "Correct! It's obvious, isn't it? You remember the coronation? How their eyes kept drifting to each other when they thought no one else was looking?"

Celestia nodded slowly. "So you're saying my sister has a crush on Twilight Sparkle?"

Cadence nodded eagerly. "I think that's the case, and Twilight obviously is fascinated by Luna!"

Celestia frowned again. "I still don't see why we are gathered here."

Discord facepalmed. "Oh Celly, don't you see the very crux of the problem? Your sister is admittedly not very good with socializing. Why do you think she hasn't asked little Sparkle out yet? And Twilight is obviously too oblivious to realize Luna actually returns her feelings. Those two adorkable princesses need a push!"

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Adorkable?"

Discord waved his paw dismissively. "So do you agree that those two _need _to be together and they are perfect for each other?"

Cadence nodded and raised a hoof. "I'm always ready to help out where love and romance is concerned!"

Celestia blanched. "Wait, what exactly are you asking us to do, Discord?"

Discord spread his arms dramatically. "Isn't it obvious? We shall _give _them that little push! Don't you want your sister to be happy?"

"You know, I'm pretty sure you're in it just to see how much chaos you can cause to bring them together." Celestia deadpanned.

Discord snickered, "Oh Celly, you know me _too _well. But it _is _for a worthy cause, right?"

Celestia let out a breath. "I suppose." she agreed reluctantly.

Discord flashed a thumbs up. "So the plan is simple. We just make Cady zap them both with her love spell and watch what happens!"

"NO!" Cadence and Celestia both shouted at once.

Discord pouted. "Whyever not?"

"That kind of magic only works for couples which are, or have been, truly in love. Right now we're not sure how much Twily and Luna love each other yet, so we can't take the chance." Cadence explained.

Discord sniffed. "I'm sure it would make no difference…"

Cadence shoved her muzzle into his face. "Need I remind you that's how the love poison incident started?"

Discord shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe. Was that when the bluejay made his nest behind my ear?"

"Oh, right. You were still stone then…The point is, it can't be done." Cadence stomped her hoof to emphasize the point.

"Guess I could always use my chaos magic then." Discord mused, his fingers crackling.

"NO!" Again, Celestia stopped his train of thought immediately. "If we are going to get them together, we are going to do it my way first. subtlety."

Discord pouted and folded his arms. "Oh, all right then. Go on. Knock yourself out. I declare Operation TwiLuna in motion!"

"Operation _what?!"_

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

**MWAHAHAHA! What is going to happen to the little adorkable couple now? Will Operation Twiluna actually succeed?**

_**This'll be the one all shall read, favorite, and review**_

_**This is the story everypony everypony shall like**_

_**This story shall be great, and get some reviews**_

_**This is the type of story everypony everypony reviews!**_


	2. Celestia: Subtlety

**Celestia is known as a chessmaster by many, excelling with subtle pushes and plans. Will she be the one that succeeds?**

_**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**_

_Twilight Sparkle,_

_My fellow princess,_

_How goes things in Ponyville, Princess Twilight? I certainly hope you are coping well with your new duties and continuing to study the magic of friendship. However, I feel that you have been away from Canterlot too long, and I do not lie when I say that you are missed here. Why not come back to Canterlot for a day? I'm sure it would be an enjoyable experience returning to your old haunts and visiting your parents again. And who knows? Perhaps you could even help my sister Luna to come out of her room for once!_

_Your Friend,_

_Celestia_

Celestia had a satisfied smirk as she penned the last words neatly with her phoenix quill. She then used her magic to roll up the scroll and seal it with the traditional red ribbon. She picked up the scroll with her magic and held it up to Philomena, who sent the scroll away in a burst of fire. "There." She then exited her room and walked to Luna's room next door.

The two Lunar Guards at the door bowed respectfully and stepped aside to allow her entrance. "Oh princess, just a fair warning. She's not really wanting to speak with anypony at the moment, right Noct?"

"Oh, indeed, Shadow, Her highness has been really busy lately." The other guard replied.

Celestia rolled her eyes and pulled the doors open with her magic. "Lulu?" she called.

There was a groan from the covers. "It's too early in the evening 'Tia. Wake me up at 9"

Celestia chuckled and softly poked the form huddled under the blankets with her hoof. "It's 7:30, Luna. I wake at 6 every morning."

A dark blue head poked from the bed and stuck out her tongue. "That's because the moon doesn't need to rise that early. Perks of being the moon princess."

Celestia rolled her eyes and sat on the bed next to her. "Hey Lulu, you've been spending far too much time in your room."

"Not true. I go out every night."

"When everypony's asleep? Luna, you need to meet other ponies and talk to them." Celestia argued.

"Your point?" She muttered, blearily rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Why don't you join me tomorrow in a walk around Canterlot? We could just walk around and enjoy ourselves. Cadence could take over the court for the day." She pleaded.

Luna sat up and looked at her sister doubtfully. "I don't know, Tia…"

Celestia smirked and played her trump card. "Did I mention Twilight Sparkle would be coming along with us?"

Luna's head shot up at the name. "I might consider it…"

Celestia grinned triumphantly. "8 o clock tomorrow morning?"

Luna nodded. "I'll be there."

The final piece was in place. Celestia carefully controlled her emotions until she was out the door and out of Luna's sight before snickering and pumping her hoof, much to the bemusement of Shadow and Nocturne. Upon noticing them, she flushed. "The two of you did not see anything."

"What was there to see, Highness? Nothing at all."

"Nothing of interest. Utterly unremarkable."

Celestia hurried back to her room, where she immediately tripped over a wire and faceplanted into a pie strategically placed on the floor. "Ouch!"

"Dang, I meant that for Cadey. but I suppose this is just as funny!" Discord chuckled, giggling madly as he snapped a photo of the Alicorn of the sun with her face covered in pie. He hurriedly danced out of the way from three quills and an inkpot that launched themselves at him, cackling all the way.

Cadence rolled her eyes as she emerged from the closet. She picked up a cloth with her magic and used it to wipe off the mess on her aunt's face. "So how did it go, Auntie?"

Celestia wiped the last traces of pie off her face. Honestly, she would have found it funnier if it had been cake. Tastier too. "It went perfectly, Cadence. Tomorrow, Twilight and Luna will be able to spend the whole day together, _alone._" She smiled happily.

Discord pulled out a bag of bits. "Want to bet if they kiss tomorrow?" Cadence punched him in the side with her hoof, causing him to pout and stow away the bag.

Celestia sighed and rubbed her head. "Well, we'll see what happens tomorrow."

Discord snapped his fingers, summoning an entire bucket of popcorn. "Good thing I have enough for tomorrow!"

Cadence suddenly leaned in. "Wait, about tomorrow. We _are _following them, right?

Celestia frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be minding the court?"

"I thought that was just our cover story!" Cadence protested.

Celestia rolled her eyes. "Alright, I was going to be at the court anyway. I suppose you two can trail them, but no inteference, okay? Discord, if I hear anything about some chaos disrupting Canterlot tomorrow, I'll know where to look and who to fry."

Discord summoned a glowing halo on his head with a click, and a group of confused choircolts suddenly found themselves singing in Celestia's bedroom. "Who _moi?"_

Celestia gave him a deadpan stare. Discord shrugged and sent the colts back to wherever they had come from in the first place. "Oh, alright, fine. I won't cause any _major _disturbances tomorrow."

Celestia sighed. "Why did I agree to this again?"

* * *

The next morning, an hour after Celestia had raised the sun, she waited in the gardens of Canterlot. There was a bright pink flash, and Cadence arrived, dressed in a white trench coat, her hair tied up in a bun covered by a flamboyant brown hat. Before Celestia could comment on her strange appearance, there was an even brighter flash, accompanied by sounds of kazoos being blown and whoopee cushions being set off, and Discord appeared in all his glory, wearing a black tuxedo, a dark fedora pulled over his face, stylish sunglasses over his eyes and an elegant moustache on his face. "Cord, Discord. Ex-master of Chaos and disharmony, and current superspy." He said in a faux British accent.

Celestia facehoofed. "I don't know whether to laugh or groan in despair."

Discord grinned. "Not to worry, Celly, we'll blend in _perfectly. _OPERATION TWILUNA is GO!"

Cadence glared. "I thought we agreed that was a stupid name!"

Suddenly, they all heard the sound of somepony galloping over at a fast speed, and Discord and Cadence immediately teleported to another side of the garden, where they both peeked out from behind hedges, peering over their oversized sunglasses, giggling like foals. Celestia thought they were enjoying themselves just a bit too much.

"Princess Celestia!" She was suddenly tackled by a lavender blur wrapping her wings around her. As she quickly regained her orientation, she returned the hug to the alicorn she almost considered a daughter.

"Twilight Sparkle! You are certain early." A slow smile crossed her face. "Did you gallop all the way from the station again?"

Twilight flushed. "Yes, Princes - er, Celestia." She smiled. "I was just so excited!"

Celestia chuckled and then slowly ruffled her wings, her face teasing.

Twilight noticed, and her eyes widened, before slapping herself with her hoof. "Oh, right. wings. I forgot." She smiled sheepishly.

"Not to worry, Twilight. Now, why don't you tell me more about your life in Ponyville while we wait for the last member of our party?" She inquired.

"I would love to!"Twilight beamed.

An hour later, Luna arrived, blearily rubbing some sleep out of her eyes. Celestia didnt miss the way Twilight stiffened when she saw Luna arriving, nor did she miss the way Luna's eyes lit up when she saw the purple alicorn. She barely repressed a giggle of her own. Perhaps this _was _a bit fun.

The morning started out normally. A quick breakfast at Pony Joe's, who barely lifted an eyebrow at three of the princesses in Equestria in his shop, and continued with business as usual. That was what Celestia and Luna often loved about the shop, where they were just treated as normal ponies. It was also why the shop had remained despite Blueblood's constant complaints.

They had a leisurely breakfast, talking about anything that came to mind. Twilight and Luna seemed to warm up considerably, and were soon chatting like old friends. She did her best to ignore the two figures huddled at a corner of the shop, who were obviously trying to spy on them over the top of the menus and were snickering at every given moment.

Soon, as they exited the shop, they put the next part of the plan into motion.

"Aunt Celestia!" Cadence teleported right next to them, thankfully remembering to take off the getup first. "There's a problem in the Day Court. I need you there just for a moment!" She said in her best panicked tone of voice. "There's this...pony...that said...stuff...about some thing!" She ad-libbed.

Luckily, Luna and Twilight didnt suspect anything yet, and didn't protest as she quickly took her leave and teleported back to the Day Court, bursting into laughter with Cadence as soon as they arrived. "That was surprisingly fun!" Celestia laughed.

Cadence grinned. "I'm off to trail them, alright?" She vanished in a flash of pink.

Celestia nodded to the guards to allow the ponies in to petition for their things, still indulging in the occasional mirthful chuckle.

* * *

The morning went by fast, with most of the request being minor complaints and petitions that were easily solved and dealt with. Requests for farmland, complaints about low security, those were the mundane requests. There were a few 'interesting' cases, such as a unicorn asking to become a pegasus, which she had to deny, complaints about carrots which ran around and apples which danced from the market district, observations about bits laughing at their owners, and a particularly weird one about bowling balls stubbornly refusing to go anywhere near the pins no matter how they were thrown. There were also few downright irritating ones, such as Blueblood's request for a statue built of himself to 'boost morale' and 'increase respect for royalty' in the town of Ponyville. Another irritating request was the frequent requests for more hours in a day by the Canterlot ponies. She'd usually just refer them to Luna's night court for that. None of them usually complained again after facing the Royal Canterlot Voice.

Finally, evening fell, and Celestia raised her sore rump from the throne to retire to her room. Perhaps she would ask one of her guards to bring her some cake. As she lay on her cushion, eating cake, she heard the sound of hoofbeats returning to the castle. She smiled expectantly and quickly walked out to greet her sister and her former student. They both had glowing smiles on their faces. "Well? How did your day go?" she asked. "You must tell me all about it."

"Oh Princess, it was a wonderful day!" Twilight gushed. "Luna and I had so much fun together!"

Celestia leaned forward, eager to hear more.

"OH YES, SISTER! YOU WERE RIGHT! TRULY IT WAS A FUN AND RELAXING DAY!" Luna exclaimed. Seeing Twilight's deadpan look, she quieted down to her normal tone of voice. "First we went to visit Twilight's parents, then we had a cup of coffee at a stall. We shopped for some trinkets in the market district, and…"

"And then we went to that new bowling alley in Canterlot! Luna was surprisingly good at it, and she kept turning heads by calling out -"

"THE FUN HAS BEEN DOUBLED!"

"yes, and after that we spent the rest of the day at - "

"THE BOOKSTORE!" They both exclaimed, then burst into giggles.

Celestia could only stare at them, wide-eyes as she tried to take in that overload of information. finally she understood it all and smiled at them. "Sounds like you had a great day! Did anything happen between the two of you?" She asked hopefully.

Twilight and Luna exchanged confused looks, then turned back to her, their faces blank. Celestia tried to tamper down her disappointment. "Oh, never mind. forget I asked." She smiled brightly. Did you take any photos?"

"Of course!" After they had pored over the photos of the day, Twilight said her goodbyes and thank yous and returned to Ponyville. Luna nuzzled her sister happily and cantered off to raise the moon. When she was alone, Celestia sighed and groaned.

Two bright flashes signaled the return of the 'spies', though much more subdued than this morning.

"Well, that was a flop," muttered Cadence glumly, taking off her hat and stowing it away. "They spent half a day in a _bookstore_! Still, I can't say I'm really surprised at Twily for that…"

"It was BOOOOOORING!" Discord wailed. "The market district and the bowling alley was fun, coz I could make bits jump around and make the goods annoy the customers, and cause the balls to perform dances in the alley, but one glance at me and the librarian chased me out with a stick." He pulled out a cotton candy cloud and started munching it to cheer himself up.

Cadence shrugged, also taking a hoofful of cotton candy. "I suppose being subtle doesn't do much good with these two. They need a much _stronger_ push for that."

Celestia laughed wryly. "I suppose."

Cadence smiled confidently. "Well tomorrow will be different. As Celestia is my witness, -"

"Literally, in this case" Discord pointed out dryly.

Cadence glared at him, then continued "II, the Princess of Love, shall get them to admit their feelings to each other by tomorrow night!"

Celestia shrugged. "I witnessed it. Let's see how you do tomorrow."

Discord flipped a thumbs up and teleported off in a flash to annoy the mane six in an attempt to cheer himself up.

Cadence's smile never wavered. "Don't worry Auntie. What could possibly go wrong?"

_What indeed?_ Celestia wondered.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

_(Pulls out megaphone and yells until the mountains vibrate)_

**"DON'T FORGET TO REVIEEEW!"**

(_Turns to sister)_

"Do you think they heard me?"


	3. Cadence: Romance

For the most part of the next day, ponies all around Canterlot observed something pink flashing and/or flying around the city, seemingly in a great hurry. Being Canterlot ponies, they ignored it and went back to whatever they had been doing. With their noses held high, of course.

But things were happening very quickly indeed. (_a new building in just a day, guaranteed!)_, Canterlot's foremost construction company (which had a very successful branch in Ponyville) was engaged to construct a gazebo in less than five hours on the top of Mount Canterlot, a reservation was made to the Canterlot Philharmonic Orchestra to play tonight, huge bouquets of colorful flowers were taken to the castle. She even enlisted the help of Pinkie Pie (who didn't know what it was for, but was happy to help out anyway) to decorate the entire gazebo with rose petals and some red balloons. Cadence was determined. This night was going to be _perfect! _

* * *

Evening fell. Finally. As luck would have it, she had found that Luna had scheduled a meteor shower for tonight! The perfect excuse! She hurriedly found Discord, and the two of them came up with the forged messages. At the castle, she watched Luna getting up to raise the moon and decorate the night with the stars, then walk to the dining room, where she would find a note, presumably by Twilight, to meet her in the gazebo at the top of Mount Canterlot to watch the meteor shower. She had also borrowed Philomena from Aunt Celestia to send a quick message to Twilight with the same message, but in Luna's handwriting. She was nearly ready.

She quickly teleported to the top of Mount Canterlot, where she saw the decorated gazebo at the peak, with the open roof like she had requested. Everything seemed to be in order. The food, which was takeout (much to the owner's consternation) from the grandest restaurant in Canterlot. The soft lavender and indigo cloth she had specifically requested from the Carousel Boutique spread on the floor. Comfortable cushions piled at the corner. Fireflies buzzing around softly, shedding their soft light on the gazebo and creating a much more romantic atmosphere than candles, in her opinion. The orchestra, complete with a piano, a violin, and a cello, hidden with a simple illusion spell. She had requested some soothing love songs to set the mood,and the sweet notes hung in the air, seemingly from nowhere. The bouquets of Poison Joke waved in the breeze on all four sides. Perfect.

Wait, Poison Joke?! "_DISCORD_!"

"Keep your hair on, sheesh!" Discord turned the flowers back with a snap of his fingers and hurried back to where he had been hiding.

Cadence hurried back to check her preparations. Time was going fast. Night had already fallen. They would be here any minute now. She restrained a soft squeal from escaping. She couldn't believe Twily had already fallen in love. She was growing up so fast! Finally, she heard the soft beats of wings against the air, and retreated quickly into the rather thick bush Discord had conjured up to hide them. Soon, Aunt Luna flew over and landed lightly on the soft grass, casting a confused glance at the gazebo, with all the fireflies, the music and the decorations. Not a few minutes later, There was a purple flash, and little Twily appeared on the hillside, swaying slightly from the long-distance teleport. Cadence wasn't very surprised to see she had brought a bunch of scrolls with her, and her portable telescope as well, though she resolved to get those scrolls away at the earliest opportunity. This was supposed to be _date_ after all. They should have gotten enough reading yesterday already.

Twilight, too, seemed really confused by all the decorations, then her eyes landed on the blue alicorn. "Luna!"

Luna broke into a grin. "Hello, Twilight Sparkle, I am here, as you have requested. You have done an amazing job with the decorating!"

Twilight looked confused. "_I _requested? Decorating?"

Cadence and Discord shared a panicked look. _Uh, oh…_

Luna nodded. "This is a truly beautiful spot to watch the stars fall tonight. It is great to see you again, Twilight."

Twilight giggled. "Likewise, Luna. But _I _certainly didn't decorate all this."

Luna cocked her head in confusion. "You didn't?"

_Uh, oh...Uh, oh!_ Cadence's mind was whirling. She needed to come up with something quick!

Twilight shrugged. "No, I didn't. But this place _is _beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it truly is. Let us dine, then!" Luna agreed happily. Both mares than sat down on the cushions, admiring all the beautiful decorations, and started to eat the choice fruits and vegetables all over the gazebo.

Discord and Cadence exchanged an extremely relieved look. Unseen by the two mares eating, she quickly signaled the orchestra to stop playing for the moment. It would be better to wait til they were both too distracted by the meteors to question where the music came from. She quickly cast a glance down the mountain to see if anypony else was there. Apparently, several more couples had the same idea of watching the meteors on the mountain, albeit at a lower altitude. Now she needed something to prevent them from interrupting the couple on the top of the hill just in case they got curious. "Did you find the security like I asked?" She poked Discord lightly.

Discord blinked. "Oh, right. sure." He snapped his fingers, and suddenly Shining Armor appeared on the scene in a tuxedo. After getting over her initial shock, she glared at Discord, who shrugged nonchalantly. Oh well. Shiny would actually do _quite _well.

"Oookay...why am I here again?" Shining Armor asked, slightly confused.

His wife used her magic to quickly straighten his bow. "Shh, stay quiet! They can't know we're here! We need your help!" She hissed.

Shining took a quick glance out of the bush and his eyebrows flew at the sight of princess Luna and Twily, who were apparently on a romantic dinner date together. Currently, they were giggling at some joke Twilight had told. He turned back to Cadence with a nonplussed expression. "I don't get why we're spying on Princess Luna and my sister together…" He muttered.

"You're not spying dear, I am. You're supposed to make sure no one disturbs their little 'date'."

"Wait a sec, _date? _Twily and princess Luna? _What?"_

"Trust me, Shiny, you just have to sit at _here, _out of sight of the gazebo and stop anyone who might have a chance of interrupting the two of them." Cadence whispered into his ear. "Please?" she pleaded with her eyes.

Shining heaved out a sigh. "Okay…"

Cadence kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Shiny!" Shining smiled stupidly for a moment before shaking himself and turning to watch the going ons downhill, though he still cast the occasional confused glance at the two alicorns up the hill.

Cadence and Discord watched eagerly as the two alicorns talked and laughed together. They just seemed to relax under each other's company. How sweet! If only they would just _realize _they were perfect for each other, then it would be even better! She just needed one of them to confess, and she was sure the other would follow. Nothing could go wrong with this night.

Finally, the main event of the night started, and the stars fell. Hundreds of bright lights streaked across the sky, illuminating the dark night sky. Even the moon seemed to have dimmed in favour of allowing the shooting stars their time to shine. It was a beautiful sight. She saw a couple of the stars starting to jump around erratically and generally act chaotic, and had to punch Discord before the other couple noticed.

Twilight had managed to set up her telescope in less than five minutes, and now Luna was looking through it at her own creations. Cadence noticed that Twilight _did _have one eye on the stars, but the other eye, to her immense amusement, was fixed on the alicorn next to her.

"Beautiful…" Twilight murmured.

"Hmm? Oh indeed, Twilight, the stars are magnificent tonight, are they not?" Luna replied, her eye still gazing into the telescope.

"The stars? Oh, yes! the stars. they _are _beautiful!" Twilight hastily replied, not noticing the bush nearby shake with muffled giggles and laughter.

Inside the bush, Cadence was peering eagerly outside, hoping for more conversation, while Shining and Discord ate popcorn and cotton candy for dinner. And played cards. Males… At any rate, the situation outside was definitely getting better! She signalled to the orchestra members, who had also been enjoying the view a little way off, causing them to pull out their instruments and start playing the soothing, soulful notes of a love song. If the two mares noticed, they gave no sign.

"Your nights are always so beautiful, Luna." Twilight sighed happily, taking another sip of her hay smoothie while her head rested on Luna's side. Apparently none of them had really noticed the contact yet.

Luna giggled. "Thank you, Twilight."

"No problem, Luna. This is _great_! I wish this night could last forever." Twilight smiled. Suddenly realizing what she had said, she froze, as did Luna. The two alicorns exchanged a look, then burst into giggles.

"I believe thou hast stolen my line, Twilight!" Luna joked, causing both mares to collapse in laughter.

_This was Perfect!_ They were already letting down their guard around each other! Soon, very soon! Cadence was close to squealing out loud. Suddenly, Discord's head shot up with a worried expression. "Uh oh…"

Her head whirled back to stare at him, horrified. "What uh oh?" Nothing could ruin this night, could it?

"Something _really _unexpected is going to happen! I can feel it!" Discord remarked, watching his chaotic-o-meter (A statue of him with numbers on it, with its hand pointing to his head, where there was a number 9) he held in his hand vibrate crazily. The two ponies and one draconequus looked around as fast as they could to spot the potential chaos before it could disrupt this perfect night, but they were a little too late.

A sparkling purple hot air balloon suddenly rose up the side of the mountain. As soon as the basket touched the ground, a pink blur shot out and tackled Twilight to the ground, followed by Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike, albeit at a much slower pace.

Twilight managed to remove Pinkie off her face. "Pinkie Pie? How did you…where did you… huh?"

"Oh, hello Twilight! You see Rainbow Dash told us tonight we were going to have a meteor shower, and I knew how much you liked those, so i immediately went to find everypony to make a 'meteor shower night party' like the one we had the night Spike spiked the punch, but then when we couldn't find you anywhere so I moved all my party supplies into your balloon and we had a 'Find Twilight so we can have a meteor shower night party party' on the Balloon! So we started searching for you but couldnt find you anywhere but then Spike remembered you went to Canterlot in the evening so we flew all over here to Canterlot and then we saw you so we flew over here to have our 'meteor shower night party' with you so you could watch the meteor shower with your friends! Were you surprised? Were you? Huh huh huh?" The energetic pink pony said the last word and sucked in a deeeep breath, watching Twilight happily.

Cadence, Discord and Shining's jaws dropped open. 'Information overload!', their eyes spoke

"_Very_ surprised, Pinkie!" Twilight smiled and threw her arms around her friend. "I didn't know you were looking for me!"

"Oh dear, we're not interrupting anything, are we, darling?" Rarity asked as she took in all the romantic decorations and the obviously 'dating atmosphere'.

_YES! YES YOU ARE! NOW GO AWAY AND LEAVE TWILIGHT AND LUNA IN PEACE! _Unfortunately, Cadence had never learnt if telepathy was possible, and she couldn't beam the thought into their minds. She had to settle for trying to burn a message with her eyes from the bush.

"Oh, of course not Rarity! you're welcome to join us, right Luna?" Twilight asked.

_SAY NO! SAY NO!_

"Of course! You are welcome to join our little party! If we knew you wanted to come, we would have invited you sooner!" Luna beamed.

The sound of a hoof hitting a forehead is quite loud, but nopony quite heard it from the bush a little way off. The sound of a spirit of disharmony giving up and just laughing at the chaos is also quite loud, but nopony really heard it from the loud cheer that Pinkie gave.

In short order, Pinkie found the musicians (how she broke the illusion spell, Cadence would never know) and got them to play some more upbeat music, and the rest of the night was spent laughing and dancing.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

In the council room of Canterlot Castle, one pure white alicorn and a draconequus watched with mild amusement as a pink alicorn slammed her head against the table repeatedly. "I cannot believe it! I just cannot believe it! What were the odds? And they were both _sooo _close then! AAARGH! Fate hates me!"

Discord shrugged. "Well, you _did _say-" He summoned a screen and played a scene. It showed the council room of yesterday, with Cadence confidently saying 'What could possibly go wrong?'. He smirked. "You'd think ponies everywhere would have learnt by now that saying that is just _begging _fate to do something to mess it up. Readers _love _that gag."

Cadence groaned and buried her head in a cushion. "It was going so perfectly too…"

Celestia cast a quizzical glance at Discord. "Readers? gag?"

Discord quickly waved his talon dismissively. "Doesn't matter. Well, both of you have tried and failed, no? So tomorrow is my turn!" He gave a full-blown villain laugh, and the cotton candy clouds around the room dumped their chocolate cargo on the two alicorns beneath with a flash of lightning. He grinned. "I shall have to begin planning! This is going to be _fun!_" He teleported off in a loud flash.

Celestia and Cadence exchanged an extremely worried look.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

I'm sure a story can never get worn out from attention. Go on everypony! Reviews _are _encouraged!


	4. Discord: Chaoswith a twist

**And now, the master of Chaos himself, DISCORD, gets his turn! Hang on everypony, this is the wildest chapter yet!**

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Discord cracked his knuckles like a concert pianist. "Heh heh heh. Time to throw subtlety out the window. Looks like we're due for a good old storm of _chaos!_" He then pulled open a hole in reality and started tossing random stuff out. "Let's see what we have here…" This went on for quite a while, and when Cadence and Celestia worriedly checked up on him, they found him considering a large pile of stuff ranging from pies and kazoos to a pink lawn flamingo and a grandfather clock. He was muttering furiously to himself. "Choices, choices...which method should I go with?"

Celestia turned to Cadence and shook her head. "I'm almost afraid to ask…"

Cadence nodded in agreement.

Hearing them, Discord turned. "Oh, hi ladies!" He pulled out the pair of sunglasses he had worn on the spying mission and twirled his moustache. "Ready to watch the master at work? The fun shall begin!"

"I think your definition of 'fun' differs a lot from ours, Discord…" Cadence muttered under her breath.

Ignoring her, Discord pulled out a calendar and started ripping pages out. "Step one, we need a more romantic setting. heh heh…" There was a brilliant flash that whited out everything for a couple of seconds."

Celestia was immediately alert, her horn lit as she rushed to the window and glanced hastily around. "Discord, what did you do?!" Outside, nothing seemed to be wrong...except the number of couples who had apparently decided to have a date today and decorate the whole of Canterlot with pink hearts and glitter and stuff. _Now that's strange. Today isn't a holiday..._A sudden suspicion crept over her, and she gingerly peeked at the calendar Discord had been holding. The date was...

Discord bounced into the air. "HAPPY HEARTS AND HOOVES DAY! THE PERFECT DAY FOR COUPLES TO GET TOGETHER!" There was a loud _clang _as two jaws hit the floor. Literally, thanks to Discord. He burst into another fit of cackles. "You should see the looks on your faces. Priceless! Well, Arrivederci! I'm off to work!" His tail turned into a spring as he bounced out the window with a whoop.

Celestia rushed to the window to see him flapping around the streets of Canterlot and turning the trees into chocolate and creating lots of cotton candy clouds. Roses sprouted randomly from roofs, the pavement, walls and tables. For once, nopony seemed to mind...much.

She muttered a quiet prayer. "Oh Faust, please let this place be still standing by tonight…"

* * *

Discord whistled a merry tune as he summoned lots of pink flamingoes and buffaloes in tutus, then set them in positions. He whipped out a conductors baton and waved it once, causing the trees that lined the avenues to bow slightly. _Perfect_. The stage was set, now for the performers.

He zapped himself into Luna's bedroom. "Wakey Wakey! It's time to rise and...shine?" The bed was empty. He frowned to himself, then shrugged and teleported to the breakfast table, where sure enough, Luna was enjoying a garden salad. She looked up in mild surprise when he appeared standing in the middle of the table. "Hello Luna!"

She raised an eyebrow in an almost perfect imitation of her sister. "Hello, Discord."

Discord leant forward and picked up one of the greens on her salad, eyeing it sceptically. "Had your breakfast?"

Luna half-frowned. "Half of it."

Discord grinned. "Good enough, let's go!" He took hold of Luna's horn and disappeared in a flash. They reappeared in the Royal Canterlot Gardens. Luna instantly zapped him with her horn the instant they reappeared, forcing him to let her go.

"Discord. explanation. now." She said calmly, her horn blazing.

He wagged a finger. "Uh uh, just roll with it." He snapped his finger, summoning the dress he had gotten Rarity to make and magicked it on Luna. Before she could say anything else, He teleported to the Carousel Boutique, where Twilight was _just _trying on the dress Rarity had made, grabbed her, and teleported back. While they were still getting their bearings, Discord checked his stopwatch. "How 'bout that? I beat my own personal teleporting record."

A purple aura surrounded him, and he was suddenly pulled to earth by an annoyed alicorn. "Discord, what are you up to?"

Discord reached to his mouth, and zipped it up, breaking the zipper and throwing it away. His free hoof turned into a hand, which clicked it's fingers while a wooden signboard with the words '_ACTION!'_ appeared in his lion paw.

Chaos erupted. That was the only way to describe it.

In a flurry of colour, the trees swayed and tapped their branches against their trunks into drumbeats, their willowy voices raised.

"_Love is in bloom_

_the two of you should get a room_

_So much, sexual tension_

_go on, just take action!_

_Because Love is In Bloom!_

_you really need to get a room_

_Love is in bloom!_

_The only word that rhymes here is broom!_

Pink lawn flamingos started dancing and singing accompaniment"_Ooo…."_, twisting their necks like professional dancers into a heart shape. Buffaloes in hot pink tutus twirled around. The trees swayed to the drumbeat. A confused white mare with purple shades appeared with a huge turntable. She soon got the message and had a wicked tune going, driving the performers into renewed motion. Discord wiped a tear from his eye while the two mares just stared stunned at everything going on.

The trees launched into the second stanza, and the clouds above them started raining glittery red hearts.

_Love is in bloom,_

_the two of you should get a room_

_Moonbutt needs to kiss Twi!_

_Just do it! No need to ask why_

_Because Love is in Bloom!_

_A pretty star, a pretty moon!_

_Love is in bloom!_

_Another word that could fit here is doom!_

By this point, both mares faces had turned a very bright shade of red, their jaws still hanging wide enough to catch flies. Discord cackled as his video camera continued to roll. _Priceless, Priceless!_ The trees, flamingoes and buffaloes bowed to the sound of canned applause, then stiffened and went back to the original positions. Discord considered sending the buffaloes and flamingoes back, but they seemed happy enough here, so he left them to it. Oh, and he sent the DJ back to her date with that grey cellist too. Who said he didn't pay attention to detail?

"Discord…" Twilight's voice spoke up.

"Would you care to tell us what the hay just happened?" Luna finished the sentence.

Discord stuck out his tongue and teleported away, nearly collapsing with laughter. When the two highly blushing mares tried to walk away, they found themselves stuck to one another. Just as they found out they couldnt step more than three steps away from each other, Discord remembered to send them that note. "_PS, I meant what I said about that sexual tension. You two are stuck together for the day. That should give you enough time. happy hearts and hooves day! Sincerely, Discord, ex-spirit of chaos and disharmony and currently matchmaker extraordinaire"_

The two mares blinked, then burst into a fit of weak laughter, still overcome by what had just happened.

Discord was on a high. He still couldn't go five minutes without remembering that grand prank he just pulled off and snickering at the thought of it. He pranked a few more couples with some minor pranks, but didn't do much else. That prank had satisfied his chaos needs for _weeks_. He sauntered around the Canterlot and Ponyville, munching on a combination of cotton candy sprinkled liberally with popcorn and soaked with chocolate rain, looking for unsuspecting couples to 'spice up' their Hearts and Hooves day. It was the perfect day. He really should do this kind of thing more often. He summoned a watch and checked the time. 4:00. He was going present his success at 9 to Celly and Cadey. Seemed a long way off. Discord hated waiting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celestia paced worriedly in the Chamber of Harmony (where the elements of harmony used to be kept) as she tried not to think of the worldwide catastrophe Discord was probably unleashing right now. Suddenly, she felt the sun sink down the horizon, and the moon shoot up. Her horn ached a little from the sudden jerk the sun gave it. She closed her eyes in despair and checked the clock on the wall. 9:00. She sucked in a deep breath and trotted towards the Gardens. If it was still there…On the way out, she picked up Cadence, who was on a date with Shining Armor. He ended up coming along as well.

Discord was waiting for them there, wearing the stupid outfit he had worn on the first day, with the tuxedo and everything. He had a pair of binoculars pressed to his sunglasses as he stared over a bush. He was muttering something to himself. Upon getting closer, she heard it was "_Kiss, Kiss, Kiss Kiss….Why don't they kiss?"_

She rolled her eyes and slowly peeked over the hedge. Her sister and Twilight were enjoying a simple dinner in the grounds, their wings extending and touching and the tips so they could still sit on opposite sides. They seemed happy.

_Ding!_ A chandelier lit up over Discord's head. He threw away his binoculars, which turned into a bird and flew away, and extended a finger. "Just a moment. Theres just one last thing…" he clicked his fingers, and suddenly Twilight and Luna were sitting on chairs facing each other, and Discord was at a podium with a daisy he just plucked. Celestia, Cadence, Shining and a random gardener who had happened to be nearby found themselves on the audience. Spotlights swung around to illuminate the stage brightly, and several explosions of confetti went off.

Discord bellowed into the daisy in a ringmaster's voice. "Come one, Come all, Come to watch Equestria's most popular show, ANSWER THAT QUESTION!"

Shining leaned over. "I'm pretty sure there's no such show"

Discord wagged a finger, apparently having heard the whisper. "Yet, my dear stallion, yet." He turned to the two bemused mares on the stage. "Tonight, I shall ask each of you some questions, and you shall answer _honestly!_" He grinned. "Example. Twilight Sparkle, what is the worst score you have ever gotten?"

Twilight's eyes widened, and she shook her head, but then her mouth seemed to speak of its own accord. "Seventh grade Equestrian test, I got 99.5 because I misspelled a word!" She quickly tried to hide her face in her mane in embarrassment."

Celestia couldn't restrain a giggle. Cadence smacked her lightly. "It was no joke, Auntie. _I _was the one who had to comfort her that night."

Discord shrugged. "Meh. But now that you know how this game works, let's start with the _real _questions!" He rubbed his hands together in delight. "Luna, what are your feelings towards Twilight Sparkle!"

"I love her." She replied simply.

Everyone cheered.

Discord clapped his hands and turned back to Twilight. "Twilight Sparkle, what are your feelings towards Luna?"

"I…love her too." Twilight smiled.

"AWWWWW….!" Cadence squealed, bursting into tears. Shining hugged her and patted her back. Celestia found her eyes wet too. This was such a sweet moment!

Discord pumped a fist. "TARTARUS YES! Now Kiss!"

The two mares glanced at him in surprise, then apprehensively at the audience, but finally sweetly nuzzled each other, their wings rising to block the kiss. Then blushing lightly, they stepped down the stage.

Celestia shook her head in grudging admiration "I can't believe it." She whispered to Cadence. "Discord's plan really worked."

Cadence nodded, dumbstruck. "Who would've guessed?"

"Discord's plan?" Twilight asked from beside them.

Celestia and Cadence shared a guilty smile, then they turned to Twilight sheepishly. "We...kind of had an operation where we tried to...get the two of you to admit your feelings to each other?"Cadence explained.

"**I PRONOUNCE OPERATION TWILUNA A COMPLETE SUCCESS**, thanks to _moi!_" Discord crowed, to the accompaniment of several explosions of fireworks and confetti. He landed on the stage and started shuffling. Cheers erupted from an unseen audience.

Luna gave her niece and aunt a confused glance. "You were trying to get us..._together?_ to matchmake us?"

Two heads nodded sheepishly.

Luna and Twilight shared a glance, then burst into the giggles again. "Oh Faust, we thought you were trying to just give us the best anniversary with each other ever! If you did, then you certainly succeeded, you know."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Discord's ears caught the last word and he froze. "Anniversary?"

Cadence eyes nearly popped. "With each other?"

Celestia's composure suddenly broke. "Anniversary?!"

The two mares giggled uncontrollably. Twilight managed to wheeze out between gasps of mirth. "It was perfect, you know? The first day where you allowed us to spend a day together as marefriends was a great change from our usual nightly dates. That dinner was absolutely beautiful, and Discord is a great comedian! All in all, it was pretty much the best anniversary ever. Granted, it was a few days early, but it was still amazing, right Luna?"

Luna nodded, still shaking with laughter. "Shall we leave them to recover while we take a flight alone?" She asked her marefriend.

Twilight nuzzled her back. "Of course, Luna."

The two lovebirds spread their wings and flew off into the night sky, leaving behind a confused gardener, a surprised and highly amused stallion, two shocked alicorns and a flabbergasted draconequus.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Discord's mouth still opened and closed like a fish. He managed to get it under control ."What...just...happened?"

Celestia groaned, and started chuckling weakly at the irony of it all. "I can't believe it…"

Cadence got her laughter under control. "Never. again. This was a one time experiment."

Discord shrugged. "I don't know…How do you girls feel about RariJack?"

The two alicorns gave him murderous glares.

"Heh heh, forget I asked."

**END**

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

**REVIEW OR I SHALL SET DISCORD ON YOU, MWAHAHAHAHA.**


	5. Bonus: Epilogue

**The epilogue hundreds of people requested for, as a nice bonus. :)**

**(Oh, and if anypony has read this fic already from fimfiction, tell me so! I want to know how many bronies I know from there are here!)**

**=o=o=o=o=o=o**

Luna and Twilight rested, perfectly relaxed, on a cloud high up in the sky. Twilight lay contentedly on the feather-soft cloud, watching her marefriend carefully light the night sky with her beautiful stars. Against the dark canvas of the sky, constellations appeared, dancing. Orion, Sirius, Scorpia, the Ursa… All familiar names from her studies. There were even new stars, new constellations Luna had created on her return. One constellation depicted six mares freeing Luna from the Nightmare, with a cluster of white stars and red stars to look like a rainbow. The most recent one, however was a simple cluster depicting a six-pointed star, with five smaller stars orbiting it, right next to the moon. Luna hadn't placed that one yet. They always saved that for last.

Luna smiled as she placed yet another star in the sky. Today, and the two days before today, had been simply marvelous. What a change from their usual dates, stolen in the hours of the night. She giggled softly as she remembered Discord's scheme. 'Operation TwiLuna', he'd called it.

Twilight lifted her head questioningly. "What's so funny?"

Luna grinned, stroking her back gently. "Did we really hide it that well?"

Understanding, Twilight started chuckling too. "Apparently. The last few days were hilarious." She hummed a few bars of her song 'Love is in Bloom'. The song that had made Luna realize just how much she loved Twilight.

She giggled. "_Moonbutt has to kiss Twi."_ she quoted from Discord's serenade earlier that morning, causing Twilight to splutter, then burst into laughs herself.

"_So much, sexual tension" _She returned, giggling.

Luna snickered, and they shared a quick nuzzle.

"Why didn't you tell Celestia, anyway?" Twilight inquired curiously. I thought she would have known. I mean, Celestia knows everything!"

Luna gulped down her laughter. "She never asked." Both of them started laughing uncontrollably again. Luna recovered, gasping for breath. "What about you, Twilight? Why didn't you tell your sister-in-law?"

Twilight shrugged. "Oh, I was going to tell them." A smirk crossed her muzzle. "Before the wedding." She giggled.

Luna raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "Why then?"

"Payback." Twilight smirked. "He didn't tell me he was dating Cadence till before the wedding either."

"_What?!"_

"_Shh!"_

"_Shut up! Don't blow our cover!"_

The two alicorns jumped at the whispers coming from a cloud not too far from them. Twilight figured it out first and rolled her eyes, while Luna put a hoof to her mouth, her shoulders shaking. "They never give up, do they?" She whispered.

Twilight shook her head. "I don't think so" she snickered.

Luna glanced over to the cloud and cast a spell to enhance their hearing. Why not turn the tables…

"_Why have they gone quiet? I can't hear anything!"_Discord groaned.

"_Discord, I don't think this was such a good idea after all,"_ muttered Celestia.

"_Shh! I want to hear more of this!" _Cadence hissed at them.

"_Before __the wedding? She was only going to tell me __before_ _the wedding?" _Shining asked.

Luna and Twilight carefully slipped away from their cloud. Silent as night, Luna floated over to the cloud where the whispers were coming from and took a deep breath, winking at Twilight. From her vantage point a few meters higher, Twilight prepared the recording spell and waved.

"_**PRAY TELL, WHY ARE YOU EAVESDROPPING ON US?"**_ Luna thundered in the Royal Canterlot Voice, startling a draconequus into literally jumping two feet out of his skin, and two alicorns to snap to attention and shriek in shock. Shining gave a loud yell and immediately a protective pink bubble encircled their little cloud.

When they had sufficiently recovered from the shock, they found Twilight and Luna rolling on the clouds, crying tears of laughter. Twilight waved the recording in the air, taunting them with it.

"Oh yes, very funny" Discord grumbled as he summoned a brush to dust himself off.

Celestia chuckled nervously as she got to her feet. "Well, Luna...You couldn't blame us for being curious, right?"

Cadence flew up right into Twilight's face. "TWILY! HOW _COULD _YOU! How could you keep this a secret from _me?_"

Twilight blushed. "Well… Like Luna said, you never really asked…And you don't have a phoenix or dragon, so I couldn't exactly write to tell you. Can you...forgive me?" She offered weakly.

Cadence huffed. "I'll forgive you if you tell me everything_, _and I do mean _everything. _How you got together, and when you started dating and everything."

Celestia floated up beside her niece, facing her sister. "I would like to hear the story too, and how you managed to hide it _so _well from me!"

Discord pulled out a comfortable looking couch and perched on it, his ever-present bucket of popcorn floating beside him. "Go on!" He smiled, surreptitiously hiding a recording camera under his popcorn bucket.

Luna smiled shyly, her cheeks tinged red. "Alright. I guess it isn't really a secret anymore, is it?"

Twilight shrugged. "No, it isn't. Spike doesn't know, though. And all my friends at Ponyville."

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "And how did you manage not to raise their suspicions?"

Twilight grinned. "We only went out at nights, princess. My friends just assumed I had done some real late night studying."

Celestia sighed exasperatedly. "Of course."

"Egghead" Discord chanted in a singsong voice.

Cadence hit him over the head with her hoof. "Go on! I want to hear all about it!"

Luna cleared her throat. "It all began when I first returned as Nightmare Moon," she started, at the same time destroying Discord's camera with a flash of her horn. "When the Elements freed me, I never forgot the unicorn who had led them, the one who had stood up to me, fearless, and brought the elements back again. I learned her name from my sister, and I knew I would never forget it."

Twilight brushed Luna's back with her wings, and continued. "As for me, I had always been fascinated with the night sky, long before I had met Luna. I would scour the sky every night with my telescope, making notes and charts."

Celestia smiled fondly. "I remember that. I found you curled up asleep in front of the telescope hundreds of times while you were studying under me as a filly."

Twilight blushed faintly, and continued. "When Luna returned and was freed, though, I became fascinated with the _alicorn _that painted the night sky. Ever since she returned, the nights have become more beautiful than ever. No offense, Celestia."

Celestia chuckled. "None taken. My talent does not lie with the night, like my sister."

Discord grinned. "Hey, I remember the time when the moon didn't rise for a whole week, because the great princess Celestia was in a bar dead drunk on Apple Family cider. The birds told me about that one."

Celestia tried to hit him with her hoof, but he managed to duck just in time. Celestia blushed. "I was still trying to get over...you know...Luna's...departure."

Discord shrugged. "I wish I could have seen it. Must have been a sight! You were probably collapsed on the floor, your plot - "His mouth was suddenly zipped shut by Celestia.

Cadence groaned. "Can we get on with the story!?"

Luna and Twilight shared a look. "Ookay…" Luna said cautiously, still trying to get the implied image out of her head. "Then Nightmare Night came. I went to Ponyville, then, to try and find the mares who had changed my life. Unfortunately my presence there was...not very well received."

"COME, Let us have..._FUN!"_ Discord mimicked Luna's royal voice. Cadence used her magic to form a glowing pink pillow and stuffed it into Discord's mouth.

"Thank you, Cadence" Luna smiled, and continued. "That night, Twilight went out of her way to help me adjust to modern times, and tried to help me to fit in. I admired her intelligence and her determination, and her sheer perseverance. That night was one of the best nights of my life, and I felt I owed it to her."

"After that incident, we became friends, and soon pen pals, exchanging letters back and forth" explained Twilight. "I think it was then when we became a lot closer, learning more about each other."

Celestia held up a hoof and looked quizzically at Luna. "Did you use fire mail? How did you get Philomena to help you?"

Luna chuckled. "Philly's a sweet bird. I let her out for a fly every night when you're asleep, and she's always willing to send a letter for me."

Celestia nodded in understanding. "Please, continue."

"Well, my feelings grew, but it wasn't until months later, at the wedding of Shining Armor and Cadence that I realized my true feelings." Luna blushed.

Cadence squealed. "_My _wedding? But when?"

Luna and Twilight shared a loving smile. "When she sung." Luna said simply.

Twilight nodded. "_Love is in bloom, a shining star, a gorgeous moon "_ She sang quietly.

"Awwww" Cadence gushed. "How cute!"

Shining laughed. "Yes, she does have a beautiful voice." He smiled fondly at his sister, who smiled back.

Discord smirked and conjured up a magic screen, showing the dancing trees and everything from that afternoon. "_Love is in bloom! The two of you should get a room"_ Celestia vanished it with her horn, glaring slightly at him. Discord pouted and folded his arms.

"Anyway, seeing her standing there, singing so beautifully, _looking _so beautiful...I realized that...I loved her." Luna hugged Twilight tighter.

Celestia laughed. "So when did you both start dating? You said today was your anniversary, so you started...a year ago?" She asked.

Twilight shrugged. "Eleven months ago, actually. You were a month early with the anniversary celebrations. After I got _these" _she waved her wings, "I stayed at the castle for a few weeks, remember? I slept over in Luna's room once, and that was when we both found out about each other's feelings. Best night ever." She smiled, her eyes shining.

Discord waggled his eyebrows. "Oooh…", only to have five projectiles, ranging from a book and a piece of moonrock to a pillow, a golden horseshoe and a helmet launched at him, each from a different source. He managed to duck from the moonrock and helmet, but got hit by everything else.

"Seriously, though," Shining started hesitantly. "Did you two…?"

"NO!" Both mares exclaimed simultaneously, blushing a furious red.

"That's a relief." He sighed.

Celestia chuckled softly. "When was this, though? I would have heard if Twilight didn't sleep in her room for a night."

Luna shrugged. "You were staying at Saddle Arabia for a couple of days with their ruler, remember?"

"Ah, yes. I remember." She nodded.

"So you've been dating ever since?" Cadence inquired.

Luna shrugged. "Once a week, from 8 to whatever time we finish. We usually come back before dawn, though."

Twilight nodded. "It's tiring, but worth every moment. Those last days were special because we could actually be together in the daytime. Thank you, by the way."

Celestia and Cadence rolled their eyes. "Think nothing of it." They both replied.

"And Discord? Thank you too." Luna added.

Discord froze mid-chew, his cheeks bulging with popcorn. He gulped down everything in his mouth and stared at them. "Thank _moi?"_ he asked, pointing to himself with his eagle talon.

Twilight giggled at his reaction. "Yes, thank you, Discord. You can be really amusing when you're not trying to make life miserable with your chaos."

Celestia rolled her eyes. "He's plenty aggravating even if he doesn't do that" She muttered under her breath.

Discord simply looked stunned, then he pulled a lock of Celestia's mane to rub across his eyes. "Uh…" He curled around Celestia, whispering into her ear. "_What do I say, What do I say?!"_

Celestia sighed in exasperation. "It is customary to say 'You're welcome', Discord" She whispered back.

"Ah. YOUR WELCOME, then!" He grinned, setting off a couple of confetti fireworks. "You know, it's actually kind of nice, hearing that." He mused. Then a perfectly evil glint came into his eyes, and he pulled Celestia, Cadence and Shining into a tight group huddle. "Now, what do you say we have Operation TwiLuna phase two:The Bedroom, eh?"

"_**NO**_**!**" Celestia and Cadence didn't often use the Royal Canterlot Voice often, but that didn't mean they didn't know how to use it. Discord rubbed his smarting ears. "Fine." He grumbled, pouting like a little foal.

Cadence smiled fondly at Twilight. "We'll leave you two alone for some privacy now, okay?"

Celestia also made to leave, but then paused and half-turned back. "Luna. Does she make you happy?"

There was no hesitation for Luna. "More than anything." She replied simply.

"Ooh, _gag!"_ the draconequus rolled his eyes._thwack!_ A well aimed white hoof hit him in the side. "OW!" He complained.

"Then I'm happy for you too, Luna." Celestia touched horns with her sister, then turned to Twilight, touching horns with her too. "I'm really happy for you too, Twilight. And I'll be waiting for the day when I can join both of you together in marriage." She raised her wings and flew off.

Cadence sat transfixed for a moment, then took off after Celestia. "Hey, no way! I've been waiting for this for years! I'll be the one that gets to marry Twily and Aunt Luna!"

"I'm her sister!" Celestia shot back.

"I'm Twily's sister too!" Their voices grew fainter as they flew down towards Canterlot castle.

"Oh look, I'm stranded on a cloud!" Shining deadpanned/yelled at the two alicorns spiralling away.

Discord grabbed him. "I'll take you! Relax! Don't worry, this will not be scary -" He proclaimed. Shining sighed, resigned and relaxed in Discord's grasp. "-for me" Discord finished, just before he dove off the cloud headfirst, cackling. Shining's yell echoed echoed across the sky.

Twilight and Luna watched them go, chuckling quietly among themselves. "So...how exactly are you going to tell your friends?" Luna asked. "Do you think they'll take it well?"

Twilight shrugged. "It's too early to think about that now, but I don't see anything to worry about, as long as you're by my side then."

Luna nuzzled her. "I will be. Come on, why don't you help me with that last constellation?"

"You know you don't have to ask, Luna."

Both alicorns settled down again on the cloud, utterly content in each other's presence.

In the night sky, the six pointed star glowed bright next to the moon.

**END**

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

**And sorry, no, but there will not be a sequel.**

_**Come on everypony, go and review**_

_**Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine**_

_**All I really need is a nice review**_

_**From these great readers of mine!**_


End file.
